Brilliant?
by ThenTheresThisOne
Summary: Cecil and Carlos fic. Read I guess.


Cecil and Carlos WTNV.

You know what I'm not going to do I'm not going to think about it now. I came to this town to research the bizarre-ness of this desert community. The whole place yells to me, at me screaming to be known, studied. There's not enough material in the whole lab to study every little oddity that circles through this in tire town and that's frustrating for a guy who needs to know everything I am a man of knowledge. But the one thing that bugged me since my arrival to this madness is that everyone looks at me like I'm the nut, the weird-o with the beakers and the lab coat. The radio hosts voice cracking through the old radio left by the previous owner of this lab, he spits out nonsense that sounds more like a juvenile prank then actual news. "Good news to the west side of town it will rain today at exactly 2:24pm lasting tell 3:46pm this single pocket of pinkish gray rain won't last so grab an umbrella and enjoy!" then the host switches to something to do with sports.

None sense! Pure and utter none sense! It can't rain in an exact spot at a precise time let alone know the colour of it! I'm getting ahead of myself here the one mystery I can't figure out is this radio host Cecil. Everyone listens to his every word just eating it up like it's normal. No matter where you go he's always play on Someone's radio on the front porch in all the stores even here. I think often of his work and how he seems to know everything that's going to happen or has already happened or how often he talks of me. There's something intoxicating about his voice though, something I can't quite put my finger on yet. I heard it on the first day I arrived in Night vale well not heard it per say but felt it move through the air like a wave of static. He gave me his number awhile back but i've been to busy to talk. What with the nonexistent house, weird weather, the dog park and there hooded figures, along with old lady Josie angels the secret police constantly watching me and just about every one else in town. But even so that host has a way of getting into your head into my head. He's on talking in the background of my lab and I subconsciously tune in I never thought of throwing out the old faulty radio or even turning in off for that matter. I listen always listening I imagine him speaking into his microphone lips practically touching the cool metal. I sometime hear my name along with a complement or some sort of admiration, other times I hope to hear my name spoken by that hunting voice I don't question the reason why that is, the voice that sends chills up my spine to the back of my ears, burning as if he were standing right behind me, as if he were only talking to me, I imagine I could feel him breathing on my shoulder. Saying my name so smoothly and possessive like I'm his. So calming, soothing. Right I wasn't going to think about it I'm to busy! Gotta focus! Focus Carlos! Now where did I last leave off...Flipping the pages of notes i've been taking daily about all my in counters and notable I hear him call my name..._Carlos~ _dancing off his tongue across his lips right down my spine making me arch my back, I cover my mouth and bite my cheek to hold back a sound I didn't know was coming. I'm in shock what the hell where did that come from?

"I wonder what Dear Carlos is up to I haven't seem him around lately but he's probably in his lab playing with his beakers and doo-dads."I'm just going to hold my breath tell he stops his broadcast is almost over anyhow, "Carlos Carlos Carlos~" his voice cracking on the last Carlos holding he says it for a moment longer then needed, This time I dont hold back the sound stuck in my throat I moan. Cecil what are you doing to me? I said I wasn't going to think about it! Focus on your reading Carlos. Holding my book and trying to force myself to find my place. "I wonder if he tunes in at all? if so how embarrassing~ he had to hear me gush about him a lot" I could almost hear him smiling on his end. Thinking about all the times I heard him talk about me, admiring me like a school girl crush, I shudder. Focus! Standing up crossing the room too turn the radio off didn't help at all I still hear him, I can't take it any more. He's in my every thought invading my brain with his spell binding voice, dammit!

_Carlos~ _I still hear him, I still feel him. Turning around abruptly leaning back against the wall sliding my down, down it to sit on the floor _Carlos~ _arching my spine sighing this time not holding anything back. Running my hands against my neck to try and stop the tingling feeling fighting against it, but failing and only making the situation worse. Biting my lower lip I feel for the cell phone in my pockets. Finding it in my right coat pocket. I start to dial his number. Fingers trembling punching in the numbers one by one. Still sitting on th cool ground trembling I put the phone to my left ear. It rings once I feel a over powering wave of excitement wash over me. Then I rings a few more times send a jolt through me at each tone. Then a click and small shuffling "Hello? This is Cecil Baldwin~" I hesitate and clear my throat "um...hello Cecil? it's Car-" he cuts me off abruptly "Carlos! Speak of the Devil I was just talking about you, Wow I never thought you'd call! How's everything? What made you decide to call?" I could feel his excitement through the phone, feeling my ear tingle at the tip, I stop another moan. Trying my hardest to breath right. "Everything is fine...uh um...could you come over to the lab? please? Only if your not busy but if you are uh" I trail off losing all train of thought. Silence and I hear "Really!?" Sheer excitement "Me come over to your lab? I'll be there in a few minutes see you then!" I hear him shout and hang up.

A few minutes pass all the time still hearing his voice ringing in my ears tormenting me now making me pant and squirm against the wall. Then I hear him in real life this time calling my name "Carlos? Are you here? It's me Cecil you didn't come to the door are you all right?" foot steps walking into the lab cautiously. "Carlos?" I close my eyes and hum. Feeling so embarrassed about the situation I'm in. "I-I'm over here back here Cecil..." steps moving faster to my side of the room, voice still making its way around my body. "Carlos! What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" He runs and kneels at my side inspecting me for any injuries. I couldn't help myself he's right there so I grabbed his shirt pulled him closer and kissed him and I kept on kissing him pushing my way on top of him it lasts a few minutes then I pull away leaning my forehead against his collar bone gasping out a moan and Cecil gasping my name in to my hair. "C-C-carlos what..what's going on? Carlos?" nipping at his neck "just- keep saying my name.." biting where the solder meets the neck. "Ah~ Carlos? that feels...hmmm~" he trails off to bite his lower lip with a look of confusion. I bite again this time at the base of his jaw below his right ear. "Carlos, Keep going!" he grabs fist full of my hair and arches up against me shouting my name "Carlos~!" I let go and start nipping at his neck and jawline grazing my teeth along the way. I feel him tense when my left hand wanders to his hip, I give him a reassuring peck on the lips. And place my palm firmly against his hip and sliding it up to pull his shirt out from its tucked position. His skin is flawless and tanned. Strange tattoos poking out from under his slightly lifted shirt. Tracing one line from one part of his tribal tattoo with my thumb. I go back to kiss his lips again but he turned away. "What's wrong cecil?" I ask "want me to stop? Because I will if you tell me to." He turns his eyes towards me, face noticeably flush through his caramel colour skin "it's not that it's just..." he trials off looking away again. "It's just what?" I ask trying to get him to look at me directly. Shifting a little slowly facing me again face getting more red. "It's just...that uh this isn't very romantic..." looking away at the last word. I chuckle a bit I admit I never really though about being romantic at all, it was mostly a spontaneous heat of the moment type thing. But I guess he's right we're on a hard un-swept concrete floor among my experiments and filing cabinets. "Why are you laughing?" a little hurt look showing on his face I stop "I'm not laughing" I try to straighten my face "Your right this isn't very romantic at all, wanna...I don't know...um.." rubbing the back of my head trying to gather the words I wanna say. "Carlos...We could go to my place?" He say with a small smile on his face, looking at me with his brilliantly beautiful purple-gray eyes. "Only if you want too that is?" smile wavering a bit. I bite my lower lip I stop and respond "your place sounds brilliant" I paused for a second and think did I just say brilliant!?

I forgot about this story.


End file.
